


Slipped Inside Mom

by Adeladen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen
Summary: An anthology of short stories of mothers and sons getting into compromising positions, with the mother eventually ending up with a dick inside her one way or another.If you like this, make sure to check out my other works!Commission info: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/blogs/14124/Commission-InfoLet me know if you have any criticism or suggestions!
Comments: 28
Kudos: 253





	1. A trip to the beach

You sit down on the far end of the bus, the only vacant space being next to two young girls, only being clad in swimsuits like everyone else today. Immediately, your mother sits on your lap, her long black hair brushing against your naked chest.

“Can’t I just stand up?” you complain, embarrassed at the looks you’re getting from the girls to your left.

Your mother moves her huge ass further up your swim trunks to make sure she’s properly seated, her soft ass flesh jiggling against you delightfully. 

“Nonsense, we’re not going to get to the beach only for you to have nearly died from heatstroke because you were too stubborn to sit down!” she reprimands you. Elena plonks her purse on her lap and pulls out a water bottle, taking a swig from it before turning around to face you, “It’s important to hydrate properly on a day like this, when we’re all sweating like pigs.”

Sweating indeed, her ample chest is covered in a sheen of sweat from the blazing hot afternoon sun, barely obscured by her mini bikini. She licks her luscious lips, her glimmering brown eyes encouraging you to take the water. You tear your eyes away from her assets and adorable face, grabbing the water bottle and taking a few gulps despite the snickering from the girls next to you. 

“His girlfriend totally has him on a leash,” you hear one of them whisper.

Elena whips her head around and gives what might look like a bright smile to them, but one you know is filled with murderous intent. “I’m his mother, and you sluts are just jealous he has someone who cares about him.”

The girls stare at your mother in shock, not expecting that level of response.

“Ah, sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Elena says with a giggle, “You do have people who care about you, when you’re their cum dumpsters that is,” she finishes with opening her mouth and mimicking a jerking motion, a smug smile on her face and evil glint in her eyes.

She leaves the girls in disbelief as she claps her hands and faces you with a bright smile, “A day out with my son! We almost never have a day for ourselves anymore, I’m so excited!”

You return her smile and nod along as she lists the activities she has planned for today after the mandatory visit to the beach in order to escape the heat of the afternoon sun.

As she talks, her copious ass naturally wobbles with every bump in the road, and you can’t help but feel a rousing in your pants from the stimulation. Slowly, it grows, until eventually you feel your slightly hardened tip meet the fabric of a swimsuit. 

Your mother stops talking suddenly, looking down at her crotch. She doesn’t turn her head to look at you as she whispers, “Is your dick hard and pressing against my crotch?”

You look down at your crotch in confusion, your blood turning to ice as you notice some of the strings on your swim trunks has come undone, probably when Elena sat down on you, and your member has slipped out of them and started pressing against your mother’s pussy, covered by her bikini as it is.

“I’m so sorry mom… I didn’t realise. I didn’t get turned on by you or anything, I just can’t help it.”

She sighs, “It’s fine. You’re a healthy young boy after all. I’m just gonna move a bit so it isn’t pressing against a bad place.”

Your mother shifts her wide hips from side to side and manages to hook your tip against her swimsuit, accidentally forcing it to the side and allowing your cockhead to brush against her soft pussy lips.

She lets out a small yelp, “Shit, I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry, give me a second and I’ll figure out how to fix this without revealing our embarrassing situation.”

The sensation of her hairless pussy lips enveloping your tip causes your cock to harden much quicker, soon you feel your cockhead pressing against her entrance, threatening to slip inside.

“I thought you said you were hard?! Why do I feel you growing?!” Elena asks with a hushed yet panicked voice.

“I didn’t say I was hard, I’m just slightly hard.”

She turns her head to face me, “Slightly? That’s slightly hard? It’s got to be at least 7 inches right now!” she says in alarm.

I raise an eyebrow at her, “How can you tell?”

Her face reddens, “W-well, even I was young once. A girl just knows these things, okay?” she stutters out.

Suddenly I can feel her pussy squeeze my tip, her entrance’s tightness preventing me from entering her. 

“If I hadn’t clenched just now that giant would have slipped inside of me! How much more is it gonna grow?” 

“It’s 14 inches when I’m hard,” you mutter.

Her jaw drops, “Huh? That’s insane,” she replies simply. You can’t help but notice a predatory gaze in her eyes. “Well, I’ll just keep squeezing so it doesn’t go in,” she explains before turning her head to look straight ahead.

As the seconds pass, your tip continues to press against her hole, getting harder and harder. Eventually your cockhead gets hard enough to slip slightly inside of her clenched pussy. Quickly, she clenches even further and you slip out of her, forced out by her incredible tightness, going right back to resting against her entrance.

“I just had to squeeze it out after it slipped inside my pussy, can you just stop getting hard?” she asks impatiently.

“You know I can’t.”

She sighs before making a quiet yip as your cockhead slips slightly inside her once more, being ejected again in short notice, but not without a concerted effort from her, as you see her face strain and hear her breathing hitch.

Eventually, you harden enough to slip past her defenses again, but this time it’s not just the end of your tip, it’s the whole head. Her clenched pussy walls feel amazing as you force your way inside her. Your mother lets out a gasp of pleasure as you enter her, “Nooooo,” she mewls.

Now with Elena having her guard down, your cock starts to snake its way inside her cunt, made difficult by how dry the two of you are, with only a few dollops of your precum staining her walls to ease your way in. Mere moments later, you feel a squirt of pussy juice assist your invasion of her tight fuckhole. 

“Stop getting wet from your own son’s cock, damn you,” she admonishes herself as she sits completely straight, afraid of moving in the slightest.

The view is incredible as her pussy looks like it’s ready to burst, so stretched around you is it with only a few inches inside, her pussy lips stretched to their very limits. The feeling of being so stretched causes your mother to involuntary twitch as her body demands she do something about the enormous cock shoved inside her.

She sighs deeply, “Sorry, but your mommy needs to get that fat cock even deeper inside her cunt,” she apologises before taking her hand between her legs and grabbing your member, pressing her immense ass flush against your lap, taking you inside her to the very base. Her silky folds feel heavenly as they rub against your glans, letting you feel every uneven rise and decline in her mature pussy since you leave no room inside her empty. Your cockhead kisses her cervix, forcing her to cover her mouth to hide a yelp.

“Oh my goooood~♥” she moans. Her entire body shivers as she stretches her arms and legs in delight, “I should have devoured this dick years ago,” she says, turning towards you with a dopey smile on her face. “Who knew I’d give birth to such a lovely man with a perfect cock?” she asks proudly. You notice her stomach shows an outline of your pillar of flesh, making your stealthy sex not quite as stealthy.

She starts to grind her hips back and forth on you, rubbing your tip against her innermost depths and putting immense pressure on her cervix. Her eyes close and she bites her lips, “Usually I have to do other positions to get that cervix crushing goodness, but you’re so big I can do it on my own♥” she purrs, immensely pleased with her discovery.

The feeling of her fluttering insides blanketing you with their love brings you to the brink of orgasm in record time, “Your pussy feels too good, I’m gonna cum,” you warn.

She continues her grinding, nodding along with a, “Yes yes, I know it does darling~”. A moment later she opens her eyes wide with a panicked expression, “No, wait, don’t! I’m not on birth control!” she exclaims before raising her hips slightly, hesitating due to the fact that she’d expose your incest to the rest of the bus.

The thought of impregnating your own mother only excites you more, so you plant your hands on her tiny waist and force her down on your massive cock once more. Your cockhead strains against her cervix as you start to throb, her birth canal’s overwhelming tightness forcing you to let out your seed. You practically drown her insides in white cum, and her insides do their best to milk out every last drop. Meanwhile her eyes roll back to reveal the white of her eyes, and her tongue flops out and dangles uselessly as her entire nervous system is focused wholly on processing the overwhelming pleasure she’s getting from being bred by her own son.

Even after she’s squeezed you dry she hasn’t recovered, slurring out things like, “Yess push it in deeper sweetie, give mommy another baby~♥”

You worriedly look around, expecting a few questioning looks at the very least, but it seems your spot at the very back has put you out of mind of the other bus riders, and luckily the two girls next to you have earphones in with their eyes glued to their screens.

You sigh in relief and relax, just enjoying your mother’s quivering cunt wrapped around your cock.

Eventually she seems to recover enough to form words properly, turning her head towards you and flashing a brilliant smile, “Thank you sweetie, I haven’t cum like that in… ever. Sure, your dad made me cum a ton, but this… I felt like my brain was barely working.” She rubs her stomach, pressing against the part where you’re bulging against her insides, “And I’ve missed the feeling of getting knocked up…” she says wistfully. As she talks, her insides reaffirm their love of your cock by getting tighter and tighter.

The bus stops, having arrived at your destination, but your mother’s lascivious eyes tell you that you aren’t getting off any time soon, at least not in that sense.


	2. A shower

You sigh and ask your mother once more, “Are you sure about this?”

She nods and shoves you inside the bathroom, “Yes, I’m sure darling. We shouldn’t let a bit of nudity stop us from not smelling terrible.”

She closes the door behind you and starts stripping immediately. You curse the drought for bringing this awkward situation upon the two of you. Without it, the government wouldn’t have been forced to implement these insanely strict water rationing laws, and you’d actually have enough water to take a decent shower without being forced to share it with your mom. 

Sure, some guys would be jealous of the fact you’re about to see your mom naked, and you can absolutely see where they’re coming from. Curly brown hair ending slightly below her shoulders, a sexy and mature face that never seems to worry about anything, hazel eyes that exude an aura of grace. And that body, a pair of breasts almost rivaling the size of melons, easily double Es, a slim waist that girls and boys alike pine for, topping it off with flared hips and a perky and squeezable ass. 

You, you think the people who are jealous of you must be nuts. It’s going to be nothing but awkward for you, despite how much you fantasise about her body.

As she unclasps her bra, she nods you along, “Go on then, take them off.”

You sigh once more, taking off your clothes while sneaking glances at her wobbling boobs and fat ass while she strips. You instinctively cover yourself with your arms, dying inside slightly.

“Tsk tsk tsk, here I am buck naked without a care in the world, and you’re doing… that,” she gestures towards you. You can’t help but glance between her legs, taking in the sight of her pussy, framed by some neatly trimmed hair.

She seems to notice your look, and her face reddens for a moment before she walks up to you with a determined face, removing the arms covering your dick. Your slightly hardened member revealed, her eyes go wide in shock, gaping at it for a few moments before turning away with beet red cheeks.

“W-well, with that out of the way, let’s get ourselves clean,” she sputters out, mechanically walking towards the shower, opening the shower door and standing straight facing the shower head, back turned towards you. 

You follow after her, thinking that this is just about as awkward as you predicted. Closing the shower door behind you, you’re not sure if you should say something or just turn on the shower. With how tiny the shower is, you’re forced to stand very close to her, despite how you’re basically pressed up against the wall. You notice her breathing has become slightly shallower.

“Sorry, I should’ve realised, with you being a man now… I thought it’d be the same as when we took baths when you were young. You can leave if you want, this was a bad idea,” she mutters out sadly.

“It’s okay mom, don’t worry about it, we’ll be done in a jiffy and then we’ll make breakfast,” you reply, trying to cheer her up. She nods, and you feel like she’s smiling, even though you can only see the back of her head.

Being so close to her naked form like this, you can’t help but get a bit turned on, your cock throbbing with need. Quickly, you reach behind her and turn on the shower, grabbing a block of soap and rubbing it on your body, happy to do anything to distract you from the current situation. She follows your lead without a word.

Even seeing her rub her curvaceous body with soap is arousing, and you try to force your dick to stay soft by thinking of anything else, but you keep going back to the glimpse of her pussy and nipples.

Naturally, the soap slinks out of your hands, so you bend down and try not to think about how close your head is to her voluminous ass. Reaching forward, you have to inch towards it a bit to get your hands on it, but you manage. Standing back up again, you feel your cockhead enveloped in a warm wetness. Surprised by the new sensation, you jolt up, feeling the softness wrapped around your cock constrict around you wonderfully as you sink into it further. 

Your mother lets out a yelp and freezes in shock.

Looking down, you see your cock penetrating her two pink pussy lips, stretching them around your girth to their very limits. Her womanhood is eager to welcome you with exquisite tightness. Her fat ass is flush with your pelvis, her assflesh feeling quite nice pressed against you like this. 

She turns her head to you, slowly, “Is that…? Did you just put your dick inside me?” she asks dumbfoundedly. She wiggles her child bearing hips experimentally, causing her wet insides to shift around your glans nicely. She covers her mouth to muffle a moan, looking at you with accusing eyes, yet a glint of hunger can be seen in their depths.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” you exclaim, starting to pull back out of her narrow tunnel.

She yelps again, putting a hand on your hip, “No please don’t, you’re the one who got us into this mess, I’ll be the one to get us out of it.”

You nod, all the while you’re getting harder and harder inside of her warm hole, your member snaking its way further inside her mature pussy.

She sighs, “Maybe this was my fault for forcing you into this, and getting your dick like that with my body…” 

She gets on her toes, attempting to raise herself off your invader, once more only managing to stroke your glans with her silky insides and let out a sultry moan.

She plants her feet back on the ground and simply takes a small step forward, her ample ass jiggling as her pussy walls shift around you, still firmly lodged inside of her. You groan, “I’m sorry mom, your pussy feels too good, I’m gonna cum soon.”

She looks back at you with wide eyes, “No! Whatever you do, don’t cum inside me. I’m not on birth control, and I’m not about to let the first creampie I’ve had in years be from my own son,” she pleads. Yet, her cunt seems to encourage you with a tight squeeze.

She sees how close you are by your expression, so she hurriedly moves forward once more, pressing her body against the wall of the shower while you continue to invade her insides. “No way, it’s still not out yet?! How big is it?!”

“Mom, I’m really close,” you warn.

Her eyes filled with panic, she attempts to retreat from the wall, managing to slip on the wet shower floor. She falls backwards, spearing herself on your cock and forcing you to catch her as you both tumble towards the ground. 

Luckily the only effect is a slight aching of your bottom, and you ending up sitting on the shower floor with your legs stretched, mom firmly planted on your lap, with your entire length of 14’ slipping inside her tight pussy.

She lets out a whorish moan as her entire body trembles intensely, her silky love tunnel tightening up around you wonderfully, forcing you to cum inside her. As her upper body trembles, her cervix shifts and poises itself directly on your cockhead, providing you with the prime breeding spot.

Not only having your mom’s pussy wrapped around your member, but also cumming inside her raw, without birth control, causes you to let out the biggest load you ever have. Your cock throbs violently, shooting out rope after rope directly into her fertile womb as she cums her brains out from your huge dick crushing her cervix and impregnating her.

“Nnno, don’t cum inside my pussy~” she mewls, letting out whorish moans. Despite what she says, her pussy is doing its best to milk you, its folds fluttering and constricting wildly.

She sits there with a dopey smile on her face, impaled on your dick, an outline of it visible as it pokes through her stomach, breathing heavily with her body twitching periodically as a remnant from her powerful orgasm.

She places a hand on her abdomen, stroking your cockhead through her stomach, “Good cock, feed me more cum~♥” she coos, eyes glazed over. 

After a few moments she seems to come to her senses, looking back at you with a mix of shame and lust, cunt clenching around you tightly, forcing you to let out a grunt. She looks elated and terrified knowing that she made you make that sound, “I… I’m so sorry son, the possibility of impregnating me must have been terribly scary for you, I’ll take it out right now and take a morning after pill.”

Before you’re able to respond, she gets on the balls of her feet and starts to raise her generous rear off your lap with trembling legs, only managing to make it an inch before her legs give out, spearing her cervix once more with a lusty moan. 

You grope her hefty bottom and squeeze it, “Mom, cumming inside you like that was the best feeling I’ve ever had, don’t apologise, your pussy is amazing.”

Her face lights up in joy, vaginal canal clamping down on you like a vice, squeezing out another load by force. She bites her lips as her eyes roll back, whining like a bitch in heat as you fill her womb with your seed once again, “Let it all out sweetie, cum inside mommy~♥” she sputters out.

A solid minute later of her milking you dry, she seems to have recovered from her newest orgasm, “Do you mean it? My old woman pussy isn’t too loose for you?” she asks with a hopeful voice and a glint in her eyes.

You nod, “You’re super tight.”

Again she beams and hugs your cock with her cunt even more, wrapping you utterly in her motherly love.

“Your cock is… really good,” she says, eyes darting between you and the floor, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “Like, wow. I haven’t had cock in years but this is completely different, you’re so big~” she continues with pride. “Getting my cervix beat up is almost better than cumming, which I still did plenty of~” she says without shame.

You return her smile, which seems to make her realise something as she buries her head in her hands, “Sorry, I shouldn’t be saying these sorts of things, this was an accident and won’t happen again, so I’m taking it out now.” 

Again she raises her hips off of you, only managing to take out two inches before crashing down again. Her entire body trembles again, “FUCK♥! POUND MY CERVIX~♥!” she exclaims through whorish moans, pussy convulsing around your invader.

Mid orgasm, she looks at you with greedy eyes and a stream of saliva leaking out of her mouth, “I’m sorry, I really can’t hold myself back anymore,” she states feverishly as she cums on your fat dick. She begins to raise her hips before slamming them back down on you with great force, her huge ass shaking violently as it hits your pelvis, pussyflesh stroking your glans deliciously.

She’s completely given in to your cock, womanly instincts having taken over her wholly, she’s simply riding your dick for fun and to milk out your cum. 

“KNOCK ME UP AGAIN HONEY~♥!” she demands, coaxing out another orgasm with a wild shake of her wide hips, dragging her slutty cunt up and down your throbbing invader as her insides continue to wring you dry. Her fuck tunnel, covered in semen and pussy juice as it is, makes lewd noises each time you bottom out inside her, which combines with the wet slapping sounds of her generous derriere slamming into you.

Half an hour later, your mother is slumped back against you, lips locked on yours, your tongues darting around each other with passion. She grinds her hips against you, using your enormous phallus to stir up her snug pussy. Your hands are groping her generous breasts, massaging their mountainous flesh and pinching their nipples occasionally.

You pull your lips away from hers, a string of saliva clinging to you before quickly disappearing. Her eyes gaze into yours with love and lust, a part of them questioning why you stopped kissing her.

“Don’t use a morning after pill or anything,” you say simply.

“But I’d end up pregnant for sure,” she retorts.

You simply nod in response.

Her eyes go wide before she places her lips on yours once more and starts to ravenously make out with you. In her lips’ lustful embrace, she speaks with a thrilled voice, “You want to breed me? Oh honey, I’d love to bear your child~♥”

She’s never been as tight as now when she’s given in to being impregnated for real. With her pussy’s spongy flesh pressing against you so tightly, you grant her wish once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a suggestion I really like, but it involves a sister instead of mother, take this poll to let me know how you feel about that: https://strawpoll.com/szd33erw  
> Each chapter would be tagged mom or sister  
> As always, hit me up with your ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've got at least two more ideas for chapters for this one, but I could always use more suggestions on scenarios.  
> And that leads me to a new poll, on what type of scenario you guys would prefer. 1: Completely accidental, dick goes inside hole, oopsie. 2: End up in compromising situation, but son takes the final step of actually putting it in. 3: Same as 2, but with the mom doing the final deed.  
> https://strawpoll.com/xda33cay  
> And yes, I know I said I would write chapter 3 of The Demon Lord's Vacation, but I just got this in my head and had to write it.


End file.
